


Daughter of Hades VS Son of Zeus

by Fanphasegirl



Category: Hercules (1997), Hercules: The Animated Series, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Canon, References to Depression, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanphasegirl/pseuds/Fanphasegirl
Summary: Everyone knows about the mighty Zeus and his son Hercules. Well here's the better story about Hades and precious baby girl; who is a full blooded goddess by the way! Just another perk of team Hades. Join the adventure that shows the only reason family rivalry is no competition when its between the Gods of Olympus and the Underworld.
Relationships: Artemis/Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Maleficent (Disney), Hades/Persephone, Hercules/Megara (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	Daughter of Hades VS Son of Zeus

" _Greece. Once the most known pillar of culture and art. A time of Gods and Heroes. When all_ -"  
"There he goes again. Making everything more complicated then he has to”, one of the five muses interrupted the Narrator.  
"It's all fun and games bobby baby. At least until you try to make it seem like its all tragedy”, another chimed in.  
" _Ladies please! You always do this. I am trying to tell a story here_."  
"Oh really darling? What story would that be”, asked the leading muse.  
" _A story about Hercules_!"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa Bobby. Stop right there baby. We told that story already. We even gave him extra time with his teen years. Hehe, that little hero in training."  
"Not to mention there is someone who was never given the spotlight that helped him out from time to time." The five women all exchanged glances at each other.  
" _You don't mean_ -"  
"The one and only baby!" The heavier muse was dancing in place at the excitement.  
"The Beauty dealer of demise."  
"The cutie pie that helps ya' when ya' die"  
"The Sweet cheeked legend of sheek."  
"The daughter of Hades", All five exclaimed at once. Each seeming more giddy than the last.  
" _I was afraid you'd say that_." By this point, Bob’s voice was tired. He had let this go on a while and yet still hadn’t figured out where it was going to end.  
"Hey now, honey. What do you got against Alethea Catalina Underworld", asked the muse of dance.  
" _Nothing at all she's a doll_."  
"That's right she is. Hades designed her that way. Why else would he give her such a name. Here’s a lesson for you folks in the audience who might not have know. Alethea means truth and Catalina means pure”, explained the fifth muse. Known for her role as the muse of history.  
" _What do you mean by that? Hades has many children_."  
"Hmhmm. But only she was ever claimed as his one, true child”, the leader clarified, “Rumor is he created her. One spark of his flame, one fang, and a drop of blood all dropped into the river Styx during a full moon in the winter. That's the story everyone knows anyway."

Each muse took a turn nodding her head as she looked to another sister. Looking for the same approval. Bob was amazed they had gone so long without a song or dance. They seemed no different than when woman talk about the children they watch over in the school yard. That was when the conversation continued. Once again the thickest taking point. Bob made a silent note that she always seemed the most eager for these stories they told.

"What no one ever figured out was that Hades put a curse on her so she could only ever speak the truth. Of course the upside is she can tell when others are speaking lies."  
" _What about her middle name Catalina_?" Bobby asked it more for the sake of humoring her. Not sure if when the girls had wrapped him around their finger so tight.  
"Oh that's easy sweetie. Hades may be the Lord and the dead but he is one over protective father. Emphasis on over", the shortest and sassiest of the muses spoke. Clearly too happy to throw the Lord of the dead under the wagon.  
" _That's- strangely believable_."  
"Not to mention a bit nuts." Another muse spoke as the others attempted to suppress their giggles.  
"Now that we got that out of the way its time we get the her side of the story”, the leader stated finally.  
" _B-but wait! What about what you said about what everyone knows about how Alethea came to be?_ "  
"Easy Bobby, baby. We're getting to that right now." She told him as the group walked under a Greek story vase. Unlike most of the vases in their museum spot this one was black with white paint.

On it was Hades and Artemis, the Goddess of the moon and hunt. The muses gathered around it as they were about to start a song. Just then the Narrator interrupted, " _Just a minute ladies. This part can get a bit serious so if you don't mind, I would like to tell it_.” He stated it so quick but firm. Showing the group that he was both serious but uncertain about trying. They couldn’t blame him for it.

"Are you trying to say something about how we do our thing baby", asked the sassy muse. To which the Narrator cleared his throat. The muses exchanged glances but eventually stepped aside in a gesture that showed they agreed to Bob's request.

As the vase was being zoomed in on to reveal our story, the images gave on appearance of life in motion as the 2-dimensional paintings of the two Gods showed it. Just until the transition took over.

It was said long ago that many Gods and Goddesses of Olympus became lovers with a variety of creatures. But as many that may have became known by all, such as Aries and Aphrodite...I mean Hephaestus and Aphrodite, did you ever stop to wonder if there was once a romance short lived in secret? Now you do. During the wedding of Zeus and Hera, just after the overthrow of Kronos, the mighty Artemis became heavy with jealousy and regret. She had begun to question why she would never want a child of her own. Even more so, born from a man she loved. She believed strongly in her independence but she hated it at the same time for what it would mean for her future.

After so long off to the side unseen by anyone she noticed Hades heading towards the exit of his older brothers kingdom. In spite of her better judgment she followed. Finally, once out of reach from the light of Zeus's domain, she felt an ominous feeling all around her when suddenly...A burst of flame expanded in front of her. It suffocated as quickly as it lit and once the fire died the Lord of the Dead stood with a board/irritated expression on his face.

"I take it you were sent to deliver some punch line to a pathetic attempt of a joke my brother made about me? Or maybe you wanted to make your own? Oh, oh, I know! You came after me to make a deal? What is it? Territory trade? A big scandal? Oh I get it now. One hot, passionate, irreplaceable, unforgettable, one night stand. The ultimate taboo. With me." 

That was the one mysterious thing. The one final straw that made her snap as she dove at Hades. She grabbed him by his robes as she forced her lips to his. It took no time for him to give in and just take what she gave him as she poofed them into a small lush grass place in the woods- her back woods. They lay there near a rushing stream that over powered the rocks it rushed over. The roar of it all blocked out the noises she made as she rode her new found stallion. Of course even the God of the Underworld doesn't mind letting a woman get herself off, but letting her get her kicks by doing all the work on her first time was not his style. 

The time spent on the chance of pure pleasure seemed endless. But alas, eventually all of it had to come to an end. A glorious, screamed, climactic end of ecstasy. Once she awoke after sleeping off the lack of energy, Artemis noticed she was somehow in a bed in the Underworld. She tied the flat sheet from the bed into a raggedy looking dress. As she left the bedroom she had been placed in and walked down the hall of the home. She looked around but saw no sign of being held a prisoner. In a matter of minutes she came to a double door with a unique but typical skull pattern. Artemis giggle while she rolled her eyes at how predictable the interior design for the God of the Underworld was. Finally she gathered herself as she pushed the doors open and slipped through. It was Hades's thrown room. His chair sat on the farthest side of the room with its stone steps holding it higher than the ground. Black silk fabrics were draped in a misshapen mess along the wall and partly along the back rest of the chair. 

In the center of the room was a giant pool looking circle stone formation that came 4 feet above the ground made of bricks. It currently had an additional 7 inches on it due to the sold rock lid over it. The lid displayed a map on the surface of all the God' s domains, Greece and even some surrounding monster homes. Complete with little statue figurines carved out of different minerals; mostly stone. Just as Artemis was about to pick up one of the pieces she heard a knock on the door she came through. She looked up to see Hades entering the room. She couldn't read the look on his face as he came over to the table, standing opposite of her.

He stared at the table as he spoke. "How are you feeling? I take it you slept well." The second part wasn't a question. But even Artemis understood that something was off. In the way he spoke, in the way he carried himself. It was different. He seemed-tired. Where had he slept? Not with her she knew that for certain. So-where?

All she could do was continue to look at him as she answered, "Yes. Thank you."  
"All in a days' work. Its the least I could do after the shivers you gave me." He retorted.  
"Sorry about that. I shouldn't have forced myself on you." Finally she shifted her gazed away.  
"I assure you there was no force. Although I am curious as to what possessed you to do-that." With that the God's panache seemed to be back. As he stood tall, he walked around the table.  
"It was just a one-night stand." Artemis stated bluntly.  
"There's got to be more than that. Especially given the wedding. It can't be coincidence."

The two Gods stood in silence for a moment until Artemis finally spoke again. Her gaze hadn't shifted back to him even once.

"Fine. I-I wanted...I don't know. I guess a different future. But I refuse to give it all up. I am a warrior first damn it."  
"I'm listening." Was his only response. With that Artemis finally looked at the Lord of the Dead. His face was serious and, dare she say- kind. Her eyes were wide as she thought. Once certain of the words she spoke again.  
"I was envious. Even though I chose to never be married or bare a child. The weight of my decision finally dawned on me. The result being that I took it out on you. For that I do apologize."  
"Well it's not as though you were wrong. I understand. At some point we always want more. We simply think that we can achieve better or deserve more. Why shouldn't we? There's no harm. Besides, you already broke your vow. So what now?"  
"I may have lost my virginity but that doesn't mean I need tell the world." Artemis stated firmly. As if threateningly.  
"Your secret is safe with me." Hades assured her. The only thing Artemis could think was; Too easy, he wants something.  
"But as a dealer of wishes I do have a request." He informed her at last.  
"What prey tell is your price?" She sighed as she asked. He had her backed into a corner. It was not as though she was ashamed. She just- felt empty somehow. She didn't regret it being him. But why did it have to be him?  
"I want a child. You never have to say it is yours, but please give me one." He wasted no time in the request. Straight to the point. She appreciated that about him.  
"Why?" She found her chest tightening at the request. Her breathing seemed forced by this time.  
"If she is a full goddess she will be closer to me. I can teach her more than is she is a demi or less." he continued. " Now before you ask. I say 'she' because I want a girl mostly.

Though I am not picky if we get a boy that's fine. But you see I asked the sister fates about it. They say its fate that my next child be a girl. In exchange we will never see each other or be in the others life again." He then placed his hand out in a shake gesture. Probably out of habit Artemis assumed. Regardless she couldn't keep from looking into his eyes. The look on his face was confident as he had his coy smirk and half lidded eyes. But in those eyes, was a desperation. Somehow her hand moved on its own. They shook on it. The deal was made.

With their bargain made, Hades picked up the huntress bridal style and proceeded to carry her back to his bedroom chambers. The walk back felt like forever had she rested her head against his chest. Just there, excepting everything. No small voice in her head telling her to run or the fight it. No twisting intuition saying this was wrong. Just silence. Once back into the room, he placed her gently on the mat. They shared yet another embrace of great intercourse. No passion, no cares, pleasure of the physicality yes but from what they both knew- it was just business. 

Just as the Lord of the Underworld promised. They had not seen each other since the birth of their daughter. It was one week that Artemis was pregnant due to a powerful potion Hades gave her. It sped up the process a bit so no one would become suspicious with her disappearance. Hades had his minions tend to her needs only when he himself could not be there. When he was there it was unusually comforting. He always carried her bridal style; that was her favorite part. He gave her fresh foods and warm, cozy blankets to sleep on. He would rub her back or her feet when she was stressed. They would rarely chat but when they did, Hades always made her laugh. 

On the last day she went into labor. It was painful, unbearable, and every part of felt it was being torn apart. It was incredible; never had she felt more alive. Hades had even held her hand the whole time. She fell asleep immediately after. In the morning when she had awoke, Hades gave her another great meal and a healing potion to help her regain her strength. It was astonishing how she had become so weak. While she had been asleep Hades had named their- well, his daughter. Through the night he stayed with his precious Alethea Catalina Underworld. Despite of herself, Artemis had to hold her. Once again the weight of her decisions had consumed her as she realized what she had given up- all in a point of her pride. She refused to let herself regret it but her heart felt otherwise.

Hades walked her out of the underworld once her stomach settled. He was even willing to let Artemis carry Alethea as they went. Just before she stepped out of the gate Hades took her back. In the slow moment Artemis was pulling her left hand away she felt the small had wrap around her index finger and squeeze with all the might the newborn carried. Artemis fought back her tears bravely. Once returned to her back woods, she gathered her animal friends and called on one new born from every species in the world. Preparations were to be made after all.

It was a month later that all the Gods and Goddesses gathered to wish their sweet new arrival to the family. Everyone had gathered into the Underworld with congrats and gifts for the baby girl. 'Despite being a child of Hades, she was Beautiful', that's what they all had to say. The strange thing was how Athena had gotten closer to Artemis recently. They always talked and hung out. It was kind of weird to the huntress but it was not suspicious. After all she was pregnant herself. Maybe it was a clingy thing?

The gifts were simple. Each God and Goddess gave something of their specialty.

Alethea was a healthy average 22 inches long and 13 pounds. She had a lighter shade of ash grey skin compared to Hades. Her hair was ebony black with a small blue hint to the tips raising up into a flame. A weak but very visible flame. Her body was draped in a black dress that tied with a leather strap at the abdomen, completed with a slit down the left side to give her legs room to kick out as babies often do. A hint of a cloth diaper could be seen through the bottom as she moved in Hades's lap. Pain and Panic were at the ready in case she needed attention while Hades would entertain the guests. Her eyes were white with a yellow iris that appeared to change color based on the lighting they absorbed. Her face was round and chubby. Her lips a perfect, light, innocent pink. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. Artemis could tell that much from the back of the line.

One by one each God and Goddess came up to the thrown of Hades where he sat with baby Alethea Catalina Underworld. She was currently entertained by a skull rattle her father had made for her using his magic. In her place he graciously accepted each gift offered with a humble thank you or nod of the head. Some of the gifts were interesting to say the least.

Apollo's gift was a tan, "To help the goddess to have the fairest skin and a sleeker color than that Grey completion of death."  
Aphrodite gave the gift of one true love. "Only time will say who it is but she will be loved without question or compromise."  
Hera walked up next in all her glowing glory as she told Hades, "I give the gift of healthy birthing hips and in her quest for love- one true marriage. Every woman should get a happy meaningful one after all." She smiled as she pat Alethea on the head. She giggled as she reached up to grab her aunt's hand.

Gift after gift was given, finally Artemis could not delay. She walked with all the dignity she could muster as she reached down to sweet Alethea and granted a kiss to her temple. She giggled profoundly as she started to bounce upon her father's lap out of glee. Artemis was amused at how much energy she had.

"My gift is the gift of loyalty. From these creatures." She raised her hand to the ceiling as thousands of bubbles fell each holding an image of a different newborn animal.  
"One of every creature in the world is now yours. This collection will continue to grow out of evolution. Enjoy your companions. They will take care of you in times of need." Artemis promised with more hope than she intended to give. She watched as Alethea played with a bubble holding a snake from the forest. She gripped it tight in her hands as she flared it around in sheer delight. Artemis almost cried at the sight. Just then, the bubble burst. From it a snake had landed on Alethea's lap and wrapped its body around her to keep warm. Pain and Panic were called to have it put away until the party was over- or until she was older, whichever came first. The party went on without a problem. No one dared to eat the food so it was over quickly, which was fine to Hades. He would rather play with his child and plot to overthrow his brother in peace anyway. Artemis would have lagged behind the others if it hadn't been for Hera wanting to chat the whole way back to Olympus. She just smiled and nodded at everything the queen had said as she pictured Alethea. Innocent, little Alethea. She would become a fine woman; in time. Once back on Olympus everyone was gossiping about the story Hades had told them. How he had created himself a daughter by using one of his fangs, a pinch of flame from his hair, and a single drop of blood. He had dropped them in a secluded part of the Styx river during the coldest night of winter while the light from the brightest full moon shined done upon his wish. His greatest wish- for a daughter to rule is kingdom someday. One who would make the underworld the greatest place worth ruling. He failed to mention his desire for Olympus. But who's really going to care when he was so happy to have the perfect little girl. When questioned Hera simply stated she had no doing in Hades receiving a child. She passed off each question with a mere "He is weird anyway" or a short "What a sweetheart, isn't she?" No one pushed the issue. But Artemis had been secluded the whole day. They figured that Hades had become her enemy as she was always ready to fight anyone who threatened her backwoods. In reality she was tired. Tired of never seeing her daughter, tired of playing this game, and most of all- tired of fighting the reality that Hades was such a great guy- and no one could see it. Sure he could be a prick but he was much more tolerable than Aries or Zeus any day in her book. Then there was the fact that he was a fantastic lover. One without any weird kinks, unlike Zeus who would turn into a swan if it got him laid. Hades was so strong in bed. The way he pushed and pulled Artemis to get the right angles. He gave her everything she wanted and then some. If she said harder, his thrusts would become rough. If she said slower, Hades would roll his hips to find a pace more to her liking. It didn't stop when she was pregnant. Hades would kiss her thighs and rack his long nails over her back as he teased her neck or her breasts. Time stood still when he touched her. When he spoke of her desires to come. She fell into him each time. He made her comfortable in every situation they created together. She trusted him to take the lead and he trusted her to follow her if she asked. If she told him to lay back and do nothing, he would bring himself to a still so Artemis could do as she pleased. He made her feel like a goddess- the fact that she was one wasn't the point. He would keep going as long as she was willing to continue. Most of their time together was in bed. Such tender moments, such sweet words, such a simple deal. Bare him a child and her secret would remain so. The deal never said she had to stay away but regardless she chose to. She would rather die than let it be known she broke her oath. And every day she was away from her daughter mixed with the dark whispers of Hades, she felt as though she had. She sat quietly as the Gods of Olympus all chattered away. Only Hera ever noticed the sad on ward gaze lost to beneath the skies. Deep, deep in her heart she wished that her beloved daughter would cry for her. Never ceasing until the one who could fuck her best would come to take her away again. If only for a moment. It had been almost a year before the welcoming party for the son of Zeus and Hera had been thrown. His name was Hercules. Hades was less than thrilled by such a party as Hercules had gotten far more gifts and praise then Alethea had. All because of Zeus. It was madness how everyone would go to such great lengths to kiss his brother's ass. He hated him so much. The self-absorbed douchebag only brought misfortune and ruin to Hades's life. He vowed revenge in the form of him taking over Olympus and leaving Zeus in the underworld; rotting away in a prison cell. His precious Alethea in a thrown either in the Underworld or Olympus, whichever she chose, being the vision of an ultimate Goddess. The most important woman in his life. Hades smiled as he carried his daughter in his arms. Once there, he leaned against a support beam basked in shadows so no one could see him. Alethea looked around eagerly, taking in the sights of the party. She would bury her face into her father's robes after the harsh, bright lights of Olympus began to bother her eyes. As excited as she was to take in everything, she was in no hurry to leave her father's arms. 

*#*

"In other words, she was a giant daddy's girl!" One muse interrupted.  
"I was wondering when you were going to take over my job." Bob sarcastically threw at the muse.  
"Sorry we were enjoying it up until that point. We just can't help poking fun about it." The five muses all agreed.  
"You can't really blame her; he was the only family she knew well enough to except." Bob informed with a much lighter tone.  
"True. But it gets better. Keep going baby." Demanded the thicker sassy one.  
Bob gave a heavy sigh, "Fine." 

*#* As soon as Zeus began to play with Hercules in his basinet, Hades had decided he had had enough. Finally, he spoke, "Hoe sentimental. You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh?" Hades waited for the other Gods to laugh. It came as no big surprise when they didn't. Soon enough Hades started to greet the guests as he came up to his brother. Loathing building in his body making him more and more aggravated. Hades, by this time, had placed Alethea down at his feet. She held tightly to his robes as he glided up the few paces to get to Hercules. Good thing too. Since Zeus caught him off guard with a careless hard pull into a side hug. The force being enough to have made him almost drop her. Even so, she had fallen on her knees when her father had suddenly been jerked from her grasp, throwing her off balance. Zeus wrapped an arm around his brother as he pulled him in with a booming, "So Hades, you finally made it. How are things in the Underworld?!" "Weeell there just fine. You know, a little dark, a little gloomy and as always- full of dead people! What are ya' gonna do?" he answered in a displeased halfhearted manner. He glided again as soon as he laid eyes on Hercules. Reaching down to bring Alethea with him and place her on the chair beside the basinet as he spoke. "Awe! There's the little sun-spot. Little schoo-chy," suddenly he made a spiked skull pin-head style lollipop appear as he continued, "And here- is a sucker for the little sucker. Here ya' go." Just as he went to place it in Hercules's mouth, Hercules grabbed his finger and squeezed with his super strength. Once Hades had pulled away, he mumbled about Hercules being a powerful tike. Alethea had seen it all and immediately started to get fussy. Hades picked her back up, allowing her to see his finger as he bended it in front of her so she could see he was fine. Zeus encouraged Hades to join the celebration to which Hades declined. It went unmentioned that Hades had an appointment and only came for formalities. Instead Hades said he was busy, claiming the underworld was a full-time job. Zeus cracked a joke about Hades needing a break before he worked himself to death. As if Hades was pissed before, it got more agitating when the gods all laughed at Zeus's joke- laughed at him. Zeus stated that he 'kills himself' due to his humor but Hades couldn't stop himself from mumbling the phrase, 'If only', as he walked away. The boat ride back was a long one since some of the souls tried to get on board. Hades blasted them in the face with a fire ball, which left Alethea clapping in glee at her father's display. Alethea was taken by Pain and Panic as Hades had to meeting to attend with the fate sisters. Long story short Hades discovered the best time to take Olympus, the down side was Hercules would stop him if he wasn't dealt with. Hades found the best formula. A way to turn him mortal and leave the rest to Pain and Panic. That night Hades rocked Alethea to sleep knowing that the plan was fool-proof. Despite a nagging feeling in his mind, the two minions returned showering Hades with multiple way to report the same news- Hercules was dead. The next fourteen years went without a hitch in his plans. Alethea had grown into a marvelous teen. One who had become curios about human life- to Hades's dismay. She would sneak up to the world of the living to watch the humans. Pain and Panic always being dragged at her heels in an attempt to stop her. Once she was up in the human world she learned about how to get along in society quickly. She also learned how to deal with the less likable ones. Since it was pretty obvious she was a goddess she used her magic to maintain a sweet human form. One that didn't restrain her powers. Turns out her skin and hair was the only thing that made her stand out. She now stood at a height of five feet, eight inches. Her bust was measured at forty inches while her waist was thirty and her hips came into a perfect thirty-five inches. She was about 157 pounds. Her usual day wear consisted of a black silk dress that fell to her mid-thigh and dropped off her shoulders. She would keep them in place with a skull pendent similar to the one her father wore. She had a fashion cloth on her arms known as arm warmers. They strapped at her mid-bicep and flared out gently to about the mid-palm of her hands. Leather straps kept them tied and were worn in the style of bows. She had special ordered high-heel sandals. The heel was about two and a half inches high. The straps of the sandal wrapped up her calves and stopped below her knees. Again she tied the straps to look like bows. Each was held in place with a smaller but effective skull pin to add more style and keep the bow. In her hair was a special type of flower Hades had taken to growing in the underworld. A pruple Carnation- it stood for unpredictability. Hades also grew other colors suck as pink for gratitude, red for love, or white for purity and luck. Green was used to represent homosexuality, and stripped was for regret. The only color he didn't grow was yellow; he never grew yellow because it stood for rejection. It was also a birth flower for anyone born in the first month of the year. As you can guess I learned a lot about it because of Hades. However, Alethea never knew the reason he grew these flowers. He was the only one besides Alethea to ever be allowed to go near them. On one of her trips to Athens, she found a school called Prometheus academy. A high school for humans who for some reason associated themselves with an eagle. Alethea started to go to the school regularly and soon found herself acquainted with a red-haired boy named Hercules. Hercules was the son of Zeus and possessed incredible strength. He had been stolen from Olympus when he was very young. A couple from a farm nearby had found him. They took him in and raised him with great care. He was nice but a bit of a goody goody, this made Alethea the bad one of the two- at least compared to him. She never knew she had a cousin who looked so human. Or who she could like despite being a son of Zeus. She didn't want to ruin Hercules's illusion that his dad was the perfect depiction of godlihood. Still she hated him; she had been to too many family-get-togethers not to. Just when she believed the day couldn't get any harder, Hades had found out about her trips and he nearly grounded her for eternity. When she told him about the boy she had met, Hades had burst into flames as crimson as the red carnations he had grown. Hades could not lose to Zeus in the event of having a kid who could interact well in the human world. Starting immediately, Alethea would attend Prometheus. She would go and defeat her cousin in every event she could. Despite not having anything against Hercules personally, she was eager to beat him just as much. Her father would be the talk of the Gods if she had to die trying. No longer the bottom, Zeus and Hercules would once and for all be put in their place. After all, she was a full goddess and Hercules was a demi. It was a no brainer who was best. Enrollment was so much easier than Alethea had ever expected. It made her wonder why she never just enrolled herself and went to class instead of sneaking in like she had done the last few months. A few arrangements had to be made clear before she could go to class. The first was that she could not harm humans – Hades and Alethea had exchanged glances at this remark. A silent agreement was made between the two; Do whatever you want, just don't get caught. The next was that Alethea would not be given special treatment. This seemed weird since Hades had figured Hercules had been given certain privileges. The headmaster had assured otherwise and even mumbled how he was a menace. It seemed harsh to Alethea, Hercules just had no control, how could he; he was a guy. The third was that for the sake of the other students Alethea would have to be in her human form for most of the time. The exception was if her life was in danger or if she herself could not control the change. She had mentioned only having a burst of flame for hair when she sneezed or got extremely enraged. Hades left in a wave of fire after the meeting was over and Alethea was left to go to class. In her school bad was a very cramped Pain and Panic. In case she needed them one or the other was to remain with her throughout the day. The headmaster had never said otherwise- plus he didn't ask. Alethea felt a twinge of joy gloss through her as she took a deep breath. She would prevail and her father would be the most adored god of Olympus. She was his only chance to be the true king. Sure it was a lot of pressure but she was his favorite child. She could do it because she was the one he chose above all others. "Beware cousin, starting today you will know no peace. Your place as a hero will never come and your dream of Olympus will never be reached." She claimed as she gathered her things from her new locker.


End file.
